Kamen Rider Miracle
For the series' main character(s), Ladybug & Cat Noir, see Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Adrien Agreste ''Kamen Rider Miracle ''(仮面ライダーミラクル Kamen Raidā Mirakuru) is a Japanese animated tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the second series to debut during the Reiwa period and the thirty-first series overall. The series premiered on September 13, 2020, joining Mashin Sentai Kirameiger ''in the Super Hero Time line-up following the finale of ''Kamen Rider Zero-One. This series is a crossover between the Kamen Rider Series and the popular French animated series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, which is created by Jeremy Zag, with the motif of this season being Super Heroes and Villains. The tagline of the show is "New Riders, New Heroes" (新しいライダー、新しいヒーロー Atarashī raidā, atarashī hīrōzu) Plot "Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous however, are more powerful than the others: the Earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the Ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power!" ~ Nooroo (Origins: Part 1) Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Allies Collège Françoise Dupont * Mr. Damocles * Caline Bustier * Nino Lahiffe * Chloé Bourgeois (Only when Ladybug & Cat Noir are around) * Sabrina Raincomprix (Only when Ladybug & Cat Noir are around) Kwamis * Tikki * Plagg * Wayzz * Nooroo (Currently evil, but it's against his will, so....) Kamen Riders Other Allies * Master Fu * Gabriel Agreste * Nathalie Sancoeur * Tom Dupain * Sabine Cheng Villains Akumatized Victims Other Villains Episodes Main article: Kamen Rider Miracle Episodes # Origins: Part 1 ''(起源: パート 1 ''Kigen: Parto Ichi) # Origins: Part 2 ''(起源: パート 2 ''Kigen: Parto Ni) # A Storm is Coming... ''(嵐が来る... ''Arashi ga Kuru...) # The Fox and Her Cubs ''(キツネと双子 ''Kitsune to Futago) Movies # Kamen Rider Miracle: Ladybug Vs Another Zero-One, feat. Zi-O ''(仮面ライダーミラクル: テントウムシVs アナザーゼロワン, feat. ジオウ ''Kamen Raidā Mirakuru: Ladybugu Vs Anazā Zerowan, feat. Jiō) Specials # Kamen Rider Miracle: Transformation Lessons ''(仮面ライダーミラクル: 変身講座 ''Kamen Raidā Mirakuru: Henshin Kōza) Main Voice Cast * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Kamen Rider Ladybug: Kotono Mitsuishi * Adrien Agreste/Kamen Rider Cat Noir: Seiya Motoki * Gabriel Agreste & Kamen Rider Hawk Moth: Susumu Kurobe * Mr. Damocles: Tatsuhito Okuda * Caline Bustier: Eimi Naruse * Nino Lahiffe: Tatsuomi Hamada * Alya Césaire: Ruka Matsuda * Chloé Bourgeois: Sakurako Okubo * Sabrina Raincomprix: Ichika Osaki * Tikki: Miwa Matsumoto * Plagg: Naoki Kunishima * Wayzz: Daiki Yamashita * Nooroo: Yuu Shimamura * Master Fu: Hiroshi Fujioka * Nathalie Sancoeur: Noa Tsurushima * Tom Dupain: Yūki Kaji * Sabine Cheng: Kazumi Murata Notes * This is the first series in history where the Main Rider (Or in this case, one of them) is a female. * This is the first series since Amazons, ''where the Riders don't need to say "Henshin" in order to transform. * This is the first series since ''Den-O, ''where the Main Riders finisher is NOT a Rider Kick or a variation of the move. * This is the first series since ''Hibiki, where the Riders don't need a belt to transform. * This is the first series in history where the title of the show is not named after the Main Rider. * This is the first series in history to be animated rather than filmed in live action. * This series opening credits use the same font style that was used in Kamen Rider Zero-One & Zi-O. * The series commemorates the 5th anniversary of the premiere of the show that it's based on. * PERSONAL NOTE: The reason that Gabriel and Hawk Moth are two separate characters at the moment, is because I haven't done the point where Gabriel's identity was revealed in Miraculous yet (I'll remove this note, once we get to our version of said episode).